1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage units, and in particular to a readily assembled storage unit formed of a minimum of components, which components can be shipped in a disassembled condition and assembled easily by the interlocking engagement of various channels, grooves and tabs formed on the individual components, all of which can be mass produced of inexpensive plastic material. More particularly, the invention relates to such a storage unit which is adapted to be mounted on a desk and used as a desk tray for receiving letters, stationery and the like, or which can be placed in an alternate position and serve as a storage unit for hanging files.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types, styles, constructions and arrangements of storage units which are adapted to be placed on a desk, bookcase or the like, which have a plurality of spaced, horizontal shelves for holding various materials such as letters, envelopes, stationery and incoming and outgoing mail. These storage units are formed of a variety of materials, such as wood, metal, plastic, or a combination thereof.
The use of plastic material for forming such storage units has become increasingly popular over the past years due to the strength of the plastic, reduced cost thereof, and light weight. These prior plastic storage units generally are formed of a plurality of separately molded components or parts which are secured together by an adhesive or ultrasonic welding. The units then are boxed and shipped to a distributor or retail sales outlet. It is relatively expensive to package and ship these assembled units due to their bulkiness. These assembled and boxed units also occupy a considerable amount of storage space in both the manufacturers' and distributors' warehouses and retail sales outlets.
Another type of storage unit that is used in many homes and offices is for hanging folders. These folders have two steel rods extending across the top edges of the folder jacket. The outer ends of the rods are bent downwardly and hook over rails extending along the drawer or file rack for suspending the folder therefrom. Storage units for these hanging file folders generally are the large metal file cabinets or may be smaller units formed of cardboard. However, these files require the use of additional metal rails which are mounted in the file for suspending the hanging folders therefrom.
Therefore, the need has existed for an inexpensive desk-top storage unit which can be shipped and stored in a disassembled state and assembled easily by the purchaser thereof, which can be used for a usual desk-top tray for holding papers, envelopes, etc. and which can also function as a storage unit for hanging file folders. There is no known desk-top storage unit of which I am aware which provides these features and accomplishes these results.